The primary objective of this research is to identify the compound responsible for the anti-tumor activity in the chloroform fraction of the ethanol extract of Aplopappus heterophyllus (rayless goldenrod). A second objective is the identification of the compound responsible for the toxicity of the "tremetol" fraction of the plant extract. A novel approach using cows to bioconcentrate the toxin in milk fat and an assay utilizing headspace gas chromatography to detect the ketosis produced in chicks will be utilized. The plant is known to contain some novel benzofurans such as toxol (2S, 3R-2-isopropenyl-3-hydroxy-5-acetyl-2,3-hydrobenzofuran) and steroids such as 5 alpha-androstane-3 beta, 16 alpha, 17 alpha-triol and stigmast-8 (14), 22-dien-3 beta-ol which are of biogenetic interest. A further search for related compounds will be made. In addition, the plant extract is known to contain a number of alkaloids. These will be isolated and characterized.